


Because I got enough to spare

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Series: Kink Bingo 2011 [6]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Community: kink_bingo, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Established Relationship, F/M, Facials, Gangbang, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Possessive Behavior, Psychic Abilities, Sensation Play, Submission, Vampires, Verbal Humiliation, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Still up for this, popsicle?</i> Or: the Edward Gets Gangbanged by Werewolves fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I got enough to spare

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/412590.html?thread=3303342#cmt3303342) for [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) 's May 2012 mini-challenge. I played a little fast and loose with the Twilight vampire/werewolf worldbuilding and set it in an AU version of the universe's future for logistical purposes. (Yay creative license!) The title comes from My Chemical Romance's House of Wolves.
> 
> The tags cover most of the content notes, but more specifics can be found after the story.
> 
> (Also on [DW](http://firmament.dreamwidth.org/52611.html) and [LJ](http://chomalfoyfics.livejournal.com/61659.html).)

Like so much that happened in the Forks area, it took place in the woods.

Quil and Embry dragged Edward out from his parked Volvo, hooting and hollering the second they escaped civilization. Edward put up a token fight, but he struggled near human strength even when they were long past the point where Edward last heard a human's thoughts. But only near; he liked to see their muscles flex as they threw their strength against his.

Jacob was waiting in the clearing they'd picked, staring at nothing without much expression on his face. But his lips curled into a smile as they dragged Edward before him.

 _Still up for this, popsicle?_ Unlike when Jacob had thought of Edward before Bella had left for college, there was a fondness in Jacob's thoughts along with the name. It had been a couple years since he and Jacob had first started dating, and Edward still wasn't completely used to the affection.

Unfortunately, the nature of the scene they'd negotiated didn't let Edward come up with a snarky reply. If he wanted to keep it going, anyway. All he was allowed was a nod unless he was asked a question out loud, so he bobbed his head once, almost too small for someone to pick up on unless they were watching closely.

Jacob walked up closer to Edward. If Edward didn't have the practice he did, he would've flinched at just how strong the dog smell was in his nostrils, stinging and rank. It made him want to struggle, so struggle he did.

A hand slapped Edward's cheek. The only way for Edward to feel any kind of real sting meant that the noise echoed throughout the woods, so even though Jacob grinned, he was shaking out his arm.

"You liked that, didn't you?" he said, looking down at the bulge in Edward's pants. He'd gotten hard the second he'd let the werewolves drag him away from his car. "Does your family know how big of a slut you are?"

Edward bared his teeth and hissed quietly. But the wriggling was purely because of the warm flush that was spreading through his skin.

"Say I could give you want you want." Jacob trailed his fingers down the front of Edward's shirt, playing with a button casually. "Say I call out the friends I have lurking in the woods and they fuck you until you've got nothing left. Would you ask me for it?"

Edward's scowl was genuine. Jacob knew how much Edward hated talking about his eagerness for other people to hear. The warm delight in Jacob's head grew with every second Edward put it off.

"Yes," Edward muttered.

"Didn't quite hear that."

" _Yes._ "

"Not very polite. Was it, Embry?"

Embry was smirking at Edward, too. "Not at all. After you're being so nice."

Edward swallowed. "Please."

It came out plaintive, and it was Jacob's turn to squirm a little. Edward looked down at Jacob's cutoffs, and the crotch was bulging out on his pants just as much as Edward's.

"Awesome. Guys, hold him down?"

Edward ended up on his back on the dead leaves and moss. Jacob tore his clothes off - literally tore, leaving his outfit as nothing but scraps of fabric in Jacob's hands - while Quil and Embry each pinned a wrist above Edward's head. It was too bad Edward couldn't feel the air on his skin, but just the thought of being cold and exposed made his cock flush with the cougar blood running through his system.

"Ready!" Jacob called.

The mental hum Edward had been hearing from the woods grew stronger as two more people came out, both naked after their changes. Edward had seen Sam without clothes before: he was built and large, like the others in his pack. But he'd never seen Leah nude before, and it was a great sight; she wasn't quite as curvy as Bella, and her arms had more muscle, but her look was still a little softer, a little smaller than that of the others.

"Did you bring it?" Leah asked Jacob.

He nudged a bag Edward hadn't noticed. "Like I'd forget."

Leah rummaged in the bag, and Jacob leaned over to Edward's ear. "Spread your legs. If you take all of them, you can come when I'm inside you."

Edward shivered, and as he did what Jacob told him to, Jacob thought, _That's right, whore_. Edward bit his lip to keep from coming and ruining it all. Jacob's hot fingertips dragging on his chest weren't helping matters. He met Jacob's brown eyes, darker with arousal, and made himself writhe a little. It was first instinct for a vampire to freeze when stimulated, but it wasn't half as much fun.

Before long, something hard and unyielding was pressing at his hole, and Edward broke eye contact to look down at Leah. She was still naked except for a harness around her hips, which held a dark stone dildo. The condensation on it implied it had been cold, and it _felt_ cold.

"What?" Edward gasped.

"I guess even freezing rock for long enough can be cold to a vampire," Jacob said. He reached down and smacked Edward's erection, which made Edward throw back his head. "And no talking unless I tell you."

Edward groaned, but he clenched his teeth shut.

Leah continued to push her way in. It got a little easier toward the base, and warmer; apparently, Jacob wasn't enough of a brute to skip lube entirely. Her hands were hot on Edward's hips, just like Quil and Embry's were on his wrists and Jacob's roving touch was on his torso. Maybe that's why it felt cold. Maybe that's why Edward could almost feel like he could shiver.

Jacob's hand slipped up to circle his throat, and after giving Edward a second to take a deep breath, he pressed hard. He never got enough of the fact that vampires were experienced breath-holders, and the feeling of warmth on Edward's skin was nearly as amazing.

"Just look at you," Jacob muttered. "High and mighty vampire, and you're at the mercy of a bunch of _mutts_."

But Edward barely heard the words as Leah started thrusting in and out, circling her hips to open him up. The sensation was too intense.

Jacob's nails dug in a little, and Edward looked back up at him.

 _Mine_ , Jacob was thinking as Leah finally slid out, leaving Edward hollowed out. _All of them are using you because_ I _said it was okay, because I gave the go-ahead. You aren't anyone else's, you can't be._

But all he said aloud was, "Sam. Your turn."

Leah moved up by Jacob as Sam slid between Edward's legs, lifting his hips up to his level. He was bigger than Leah's dildo, and so hot Edward legitimately shivered once at the temperature shift. Everyone around chuckled a little, except for Jacob, who leaned in and kissed Edward.

Neither of them were usually into mouth-to-mouth contact; Edward always had the instinct to bite, and werewolves didn't like the smell of vampires any more than the other way around. But Edward also had the control honed by years of dating a human before they'd both decided that Bella would live her own life, and there were mutterings about possession in Jacob's head that grew stronger when their lips crushed, and Edward arched up, almost like he could get to Jacob's thoughts by touch.

Sam was pumping in and out of Edward fast and somewhat hard. Edward could definitely take more - listening to the other Cullens fuck over the years had told him more than enough about vampire tolerances and desires - but the way Sam was growling, it was almost better that they weren't going full-tilt. It was like both sides were afraid of waking their respective monsters, and it left Edward hard and leaking on his stomach.

Jacob drew back and looked over at Quil. "Feel like being adventurous?"

Quil raised an eyebrow. "What did you have in mind?"

Jacob drew a finger over Edward's lips. "He won't bite. He knows I'd tear him apart if he did. Isn't that true?"

Edward nodded once. He could see it in Jacob's head, all of them taking him down if he put so much a toe out of line.

"Then sure," Quil said. He gestured at Edward's arm. "What about..."

"He'll stay put, too. Won't you?"

Edward groaned quietly. He didn't want his wrists free; it was hard enough to maintain the balance between still and moving with people holding him back. 

But he'd do whatever Jacob told him. So he nodded again.

Both Quil and Embry let go. Edward had one last glimpse of Leah rubbing her clit before Quil straddled Edward's shoulders and rubbed his dick against Edward's mouth.

"I can't see his face now," Sam said with a growl.

"Too damn bad," Jacob said from over Edward's head, grinning widely. To Edward, he said, "Open up. And you'd better cover your fucking teeth."

Edward stretched his jaw as far as it would go. He covered his upper teeth with his lip and his bottom teeth with his tongue, and then Quil was settling into his mouth very gingerly. His thoughts were comprised of _oh shit oh shit please don't let this leech bite my dick off_ , but Edward could hardly blame him.

He was so distracted that he didn't notice Sam was close until he really started pounding into Edward, and he was already coming by the time Edward got his head together enough to try to focus on Sam's thoughts. It was hot and sticky, and Edward couldn't resist a groan of his own around Quil.

" _God_ ," Quil said out loud. "I can't...I won't..."

"Then don't," Jacob said, low and dark. "On his face. He'll like that."

And because Jacob knew just how much Edward would like it, he grabbed the base of Edward's cock and held hard as Quil slipped out and spurted onto Edward's cheek.

"Now go help Leah out," Jacob said, patting Quil on the arm. "And Embry, stop hovering if you want your turn."

"Who exactly is alpha here?" Sam asked, but it sounded amused. Once Quil shifted so he was off Edward and had his head between Leah's legs, Edward could see Sam reclining against a rock, panting and sweaty and grinning. 

His thoughts were vague and pleased, but Edward was having a really hard time focusing at this point. Leah was thinking varieties of _up a little, no, over there_ , Quil was too zoned out to think anything besides the way Leah tasted and smelled, and Embry, who slipped into Edward's ass with no problem at this point, was thinking how amazing it all felt.

But then Jacob grabbed Edward's face. "No," he said. "Focus on me. I'm the only one you should be caring about."

Edward closed his eyes to concentrate better, and there it was:

_God, you're just taking all of it like it's nothing, and you're doing everything I say. Do you know how amazing that is? How hard to find?_

"Jacob," Edward whispered. 

He flinched almost right away, but instead of getting hit, Jacob squeezed his cock and crushed their mouths together. He drew back only so he could lick up Quil's come, licking his lips once Edward's skin was clean, and kissed Edward again. Jacob even pumped his hand on Edward's cock once.

A couple cries filled the air at once: Leah coming, shaking around Quil, and Embry thrusting up into Edward as he reached his own climax. Sam had left the clearing - Edward could hear him running a perimeter, just to get his blood running again and keep from sleeping - and judging by the way everyone else was thinking, they'd follow suit soon.

Sure enough, as soon as the thought entered Edward's head, Embry said, "You need us anymore, Jake?"

Jacob drew back long enough to shake his head. He took his hand off Edward's dick and straddled his hips. "I'll catch up with you guys later."

Embry and Leah changed and walked out of the clearing, nudging each other playfully. Quil got to his feet, eyes lidded with exhaustion, and waved a hand as he stumbled out, fully human.

"You ready?" Jacob asked, drawing a hand over one of Edward's nipples.

Edward nodded. It was one of the best things about being a vampire, and one of the worst: it would take a lot more than a few fucks to feel tired at all. At worst, he got hungry, and he'd fed right before so the burn barely tickled his throat.

Jacob moved back so he was sitting between Edward's legs. He dipped two fingers in Edward's hole, and they went in easily, playing with the come already in his ass.

"Look at all this," Jacob said, pulling his fingers back so Edward could see. "You're such a fucking slut."

 _My slut_ , he thought, just on the edges of his spoken words.

Edward said, "Yeah," and he wasn't sure which part he answered. Both, most likely.

Jacob pushed both of Edward's legs up, and Edward took the hint; he hooked his hands behind his knees and held them up to his chest. That meant, when Jacob entered him and leaned forward, he was basically folded in half, and Jacob letting most of his weight rest on him actually almost felt like something.

"Come before I do," Jacob said, "or you're not coming at all."

That wasn't a problem. The friction of Jacob's body against his, both inside and out, along with Jacob's eager thoughts, made it impossible for Edward to hold back. He ended up shooting after only four or five thrusts, which made Jacob laugh in between gasps of air.

"That's how much of a whore you are. You can't even take me for longer than five seconds. Do you think you could get it up again? Come when I do?"

Vampires had great stamina and recovery times, but the question was answered for both of them only a couple of Jacob's heartbeats later. Jacob dug his fingers into Edward's hip and he let out a cry as he shook out his orgasm. Edward risked a hand up to dig into Jacob's hair, and Jacob kissed his wrist as he finished trembling.

When he finished, he slid out and curled up around Edward. It had taken Edward a while to get used to the pack tendency to cuddle, but it wasn't bad. Not at all.

"Was that what you wanted?" Edward said quietly into Jacob's ear. He'd read, in their other trysts, that a lot of noise right after was too much for Jacob.

Jacob nodded. "For a dead guy, you sure do know how to have a good time."

Edward chuckled. "You didn't think I know how to have fun?"

"You were also so _gloomy_ before," Jacob said, twisting his face into an exaggerated grimace. It broke when he yawned. "And it's fucking unfair that you never need sleep."

Edward kissed his temple. "It means I can watch over you."

"Like the creepy asshole you are." But Jacob was already letting his eyes droop. "Just don't let me sleep past sunset, okay? I still have to get Leah's dildo back to her."

Edward hummed a little. "You were right about that. It's pretty amazing."

"Dude, I'm always right."

"Of course."

Jacob drifted into sleep, and Edward closed his eyes. He might not remember what unconsciousness felt like anymore, but he could always listen to Jacob's dreams. No doubt they'd be happy ones tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Contains a pre-negotiated fantasy with D/s elements and slut-shaming slurs. (That's an alliteration for you.) Everyone in the story is of consenting age, and not just by SMeyer standards.


End file.
